Feelings
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: It's about Buttercup and Ace set after the episode "Butter-crush" or what ever it's called. Teenage Buttercup in later chapters.


Warnings: Profanity (curse words), Lemon dreams/possible themes. Any one under the age of at least 15 should not read this; if you are under 15 then turn back please.

You have been warned, I take no responsibility for your actions at this point nor do I take the blame if your parents see you reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power puff girls thank goodness. Believe me it wouldn't be a kid's show if I did.

XxXxXxXx

Ace's P.O.V

I leaned against the out side of my gang's hang out just staring at nothing in particular. My body was still soar from about a month before. Man, I was really stupid. I just had to break the heart of the toughest fighter in all of Townsville, not to mention piss her off big time. I sighed and looked up at the sky, it was night time and the stares were shinning bright.

_'I really messed up! I'm such a jack ass!' _I thought, _'Why did I think that that was a good idea! What am I? Some sort of sick bastered?_

_'Let's see, played with a little girl's heart? Check! Tried to kill said little girl's two sisters? Check! Broke little girl's heart? Check again! Guess that's a big fat yes! I'm some sort of sick bastered alright! Just some messed up mother fucker,'_

"Hey Acesss," I heard a voice from behind me say just a few moments after my little self-hating moment. I could tell who it was by the way they said my name, but I still turned to face him.

"Yea Snake? What's up?" I said after I turned around.

"I wasss jussst ssseeing if you were alright, are you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yea, just fine," I said and turned back around. Suddenly I didn't want to look at him, mainly because he can see right threw me (not literally but still).

"Are you sssure? 'Caussse ever ssince that whole thing with Buttercup you've sseemed kinda down,"

_'Damn it, how does he know? Am I that fucking readable?' _I thought, but I didn't let it show. "Yea, I'm fine," I repeated. I didn't need to look behind me to know that he had shrugged. He said a short 'okay then,' and walked off, once again leaving me to my thoughts.

With Buttercup (her P.O.V)

It had been a month since Ace and his gang had tried to kill Blossom and Bubbles. A month since the last time I'd seen Ace, a month since he broke my heart. I guess I should have listened to Blossom. He was no good from the start, the only reason he pretended to like me was so he could use me to his advantage. I was such a fool.

For the most part my sisters have forgotten it, or at least they're pretending that they have. I'm not sure which. Either way, I don't really care any more. It doesn't matter if they remember or not, after all, them not remembering doesn't mean that I won't remember. I'm going to be stuck with the memory my whole life!

I could feel my heart skip a beat at the realization and it made me wonder, '_Will it really be that long? Will I really be haunted by these memories for the rest of my life?' _

Back with Ace

Later that night

Ace was lying in his bed fast asleep. He had a big smile on his face and every now and again he would moan.

In Ace's dream (narrative P.O.V)

_Ace was lying on top of a black haired green eyed girl. There was a big age difference between the two but that didn't seem to stop his tong from slipping in between her lips and into the warmth of her mouth while his hands rubbed her sides._

_She suddenly started to suck on his tong while swirling her own around it. Her hands were roaming his bare chest, sliding over every muscle with grace and ease while he moaned at the sensations he was feeling._

_He slipped one hand under her dress to her undeveloped breast and started to tease her small nipples. He pinched, rubbed, squeezed and polled causing her to moan this time._

_'Ya like that?' he asked teasingly yet huskily. All she could do was moan in pleasure and he continued to ravage her nipples. Before either of them even knew it her dress was off and she was left in nothing but her panties._

_Ace's eyes looked over her petite body with lust as he began to drool a little. 'Ace?'he looked into her big beautiful green eyes and saw that she was worried. She had no clue what he thought of her and all the silence was just making it worse. So he grinned and lowered his head down to her breast-_

In real life

Ace fell off of his bed, instantly waking up. He looked around in confusion for a few moments before he realized what had happened. Once he realized what happened he realized some thing else: he had a boner.

Ace's thoughts

_'shit. Falling for the little girl and having inappropriate dreams about her? Check. Yep, I really am one messed up bastered'_

And with that he walked to the rest room.


End file.
